Peach VS Amy
DukeNuekem4ever= Description Mario VS Sonic the Hedgehog! The love interests of two infamous rivals (Mario and Sonic,respectively) now duke it out! Who will win? Who will lose? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Peach.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Amy.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning Peach's castle. (Note: this takes place after Mario vs Sonic Death Battle) Princess Peach clearly remembered death of her savior Mario,who was killed by a blue fast hedgehog named Sonic. She tried to forget it,but she couldn't. Finally,she tried to find him by sending a team of her Toads. Moreover,she decided to join the party. She held a grudge against blue blur... 6 hours later... Comet Observatory After stopping,Peach's team decides to take a break. That blue hedgehog could wait,Toads decided. Or at least they thought so... Peach looked at the map. Green Hill Zone was nearby. She hoped to get there and avenge Mario's death. Suddenly,Peach heard something like sounds of brawl. As well,as swings and strikes. And Toads' screams. She quickly hurried there only to find her servants knocked out. She couldn't find the creature who was responsible for this. Suddenly,she looked up and saw her. A pink,antropomorphic hedgehog armed with a hammer was staying onb the tree staring down at her. Amy Rose. Peach: So it is you,who caused this! Amy: I had no choice. Those shroom-like creatures attacked me first. Peach: Of course,I wouldn't go here without a reason. Do you know Sonic? Amy: Know? I am his biggest fan! Peach: You know that Sonic has just killed my friend and savior Mario? Amy: What? He didn't tell me that! Peach: I don't believe you! Fight me to prove yourself! Amy: What? Peach jumped at another tree,preparing herself. Peach: Well,in that case,bring it on,you ill fangirl! The Fight WILL THE DEED BE DONE? (Amy prepared her Piko Piko hammer) LET'S FIND OUT! 59-56: Amy striked first by jumping down at Peach with her hammer ready. Princess hardly dodged the attack before putting out her frying pan. Peach: Okay,you asked for that! Peach striked Amy with her frying pan,setting her flying. Amy bumped into a tree. Amy: Come on! 55-49: Amy spindashed towards Peach while the latter charged towards the hedgehog with a frying pan. Amy hardly dodged the attack and hit Peach in the belly. However,Princess got out her Peach Bomber and attacked her opponent. Amy fell onto the ground and then quickly got up. She spindashed towards Peach again,but Princess jumps away. 48-40: The pursuit went by the trees. Amy repeatedky attacked Peach with her hammer while the latter fought back with her frying pan. Finally,Peach spotted some question mark box and striked it as soon as possible,getting a Cat Bell. Amy: What is this? Peach: Behold! 39-35: Peach began hitting Amy and scratching her with the claws until rose hedhehog finally managed to hit her opponent with a spindash,reverting Peach back to normal. Princess charged again,this time,armed with a tennis racket. Peach: Now,you are getting on my nerves! Princess got angry and dashed towards Amy,who spindashed back. Two forces collided... 34-26: Amy was hit in the nearby tree while Peach successfully landed on the grass. Suddenly,a sheep appeared before Peach and she hit it with a racket, However,hedgehog somehow dodged the sheep and slashed Peach across the belly with her spindash. Princess began crying,creating a huge puddle of water. Amy charged again,but slipped and hardly managed to hit Peach with the hammer. Peach: ENOUGH! 25-17: She bursted with the rage again and hit Amy multiple times with her frying pan before running towards another question mark box and hitting him. Amy: And that did- 16-7: Amy stared in horror as Peach began growing up. As Peach finally became enormous,Amy screamed in terror and spindashed away from Princess. Suddenly,she spotted a spring. After she hit it,she bounced away from it,hitting Peach in the face. No effect. Giant Peach grabbed Amy and clutched her hand,constricting Amy. However,as Amy Rose gasped for air... The effect wore off and Peach's size returned to normal. Amy broke out from the grab and picked her hammer up. 6-4: Peach healed herself while Amy smirked and dashed towards princess again. 3-2: Peach pulled her frying pan as Amy got closer and closer... 1-0: Peach attacked Amy with the weapon and hit her so hard the pink hedgehog was sent flying far,far away. K.O! Peach: That's for Mario! Peach returned to her servants and continued her crusader towards Sonic. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... PRINCESS PEACH! ''' (Cues: Mario Strikers Charged Music - Peach's Theme (COMPLETE)) NEXT TIME ON ONE MINUTE MELEE! Cues: Freddy Krueger Theme Song Cues: Sonic .EXE Hill Theme Extended UPCOMING: ''FREDDY KRUEGER VS SONIC.EXE!' (This is going to be Season 1 Finale. Shortly after that I will start my own OMM tournament) Who are you rooting for? Leave a comment below! |-| AGOODPERSON75= amy_rose_vs_peach_by_neppedupplayer-dcbq7rk.png|DeviantArt PeachVSAmyTitle.png|DukeNukem4ever Description Nintendo VS SEGA! Two female charcters in pink from an old school game series go head to head in this melee! Intro 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS 1 VICTOR 1 MINUTE MELEE Select Your Character P1 Chooses Peach P2 Chooses Amy Melee Destination: Mushroom Kingdom Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:DukeNukem4ever Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Sidekick vs sidekick Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees